


Never Give In To the Call of Yesterday

by buccibaby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Gender-Neutral Byleth, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentions of symptoms of schizophrenia, Nobody dies because I say so, Post-Timeskip Dimitri, Reader Also Needs a Hug, Reader is schizophrenic, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trust me I know what I'm talking about, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buccibaby/pseuds/buccibaby
Summary: Growing up, the people in your village called you nothing short of crazy. Arriving at the Officer's Academy, you realize that you may not be the only one struggling with this state of mind.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Never Give In To the Call of Yesterday

Dimitri’s state has been scaring you lately.  
  
Although, the reason why his behavior was disturbing to you was much different than the reason of most of your classmates.  
Dedue mentioned that His Highness had not been well as of late; that he always had headaches, he was refusing to sleep, and he did nothing other than train and train and train.  
  
Felix had been commenting on how this was “the boar prince’s true nature,” and when probed to explain what exactly that had meant, Felix did nothing more than scoff at you and leave you standing alone in that corner of the library. Though you knew that he meant “murderous and obsessive,” you couldn’t shake the feeling that he was commenting on Dimitri’s mental state… The same mental state as you. A mental state so stigmatized that even your best friends cringed when you asked them for their comfort.  
  
Dimitri had been scaring you lately because you saw yourself in his words and in his actions. You saw yourself in the way he refused to focus on anything during class, the way his muscles twitched and his attention shifted suddenly, and in the way he contorted his face every so often as if he had heard someone’s vile words, even when no one was speaking.  
  
Truth be told, this ailment is something that you had learned to live with during your time at the Garreg Mach Monastery. Your teacher had been very accommodating and taken the time to learn about what had been impairing you so they could adjust the way they taught in class, so Byleth, without a doubt, must have been noticing Dimitri’s behavior and how it mimicked yours in some ways.  
  
It was clear to you that this was not new to Dimitri, but after his encounter with the Flame Emperor his strange behavior had become more prominent and noticeable to you and your other classmates, and of course there came a day where he snapped.  
  
During class early one morning, Dimitri could hardly contain himself. He began laughing profusely at his table, slammed his fist onto the space next to his parchment and stood, his head hanging as he made his way out of the classroom, muttering under his breath. As he passed you, you managed to catch the words, “I thought I told you to leave me alone.”  
  
On instinct you got up to follow him to make sure he didn’t hurt himself-- maybe you would be able to talk him down.  
  
Byleth didn’t say anything, allowing the two of you to leave before continuing on with class.  
  
Once you managed to catch up with Dimitri outside of the dining hall, you made yourself visible to him before speaking, as to try to ensure he knew of your genuine presence. “Your Highness," you caught yourself. "Dimitri, would you mind sitting down with me?”  
  
The prince stopped in his trail to take a look at you, his eyes scanned your face before he offered you a crooked smile. “Of course, (Y/N).”  
  
“I was thinking maybe we could sit down here?” You smiled back at him, nodding down the nearby set of stairs. “By the fishing pond, how about? It is nice and quiet, and the water looks so pretty this time of day.”  
  
  
The two of you sat there at the end of the fishing dock, talking about anything and everything for hours. You shared what you’ve experienced because of your illness with him, hoping that this would help him understand that he wasn’t alone. In turn, Dimitri shared with you his hallucinations. The souls of the dead following his every move, taunting him always. He also shared with you his feelings and past and relationship with… With the Flame Emperor. He told you about why he was so frustrated with her actions, and what exactly he wants to come of killing her, what might be in the days to come, and how he believed this war would turn for the worst if she wasn’t taken care of.  
  
You listened to every word, despite his energy shifting dangerously into a slightly murderous rage. He became loud every so often while speaking, his grip on the edge of the dock nearly splintering the wood in his hands. When this happened, you set your own hand gently over his and remained attentive, just like you wished someone had done for you in the past.  
  
Amazingly enough, this seemed to help calm him, and the two of you sat in a comfortable quiet, listening to the sound of the water in front of you with your hands intertwined, waiting for the moon to show her face. By the time the two of you decided it was time to go, your shoulders were pressed against one another, and his hand kept ahold of yours in your lap. When you stood up, Dimitri could do nothing more than clear his throat and stand there, holding your hand tightly. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight. So beautiful that you began leaning in, your faces mere inches apart.  
  
He made the next move, but the moment your noses got close enough to touch, you could hear a man scoff and footsteps moving away from you, drawing your attention.  
  
How long Felix had been standing there was a mystery to you, but the fleeting moment was already gone, so the two of you simply made your way back to your dorm rooms in hopes that perhaps tomorrow would be the day you plucked up the courage to finally kiss the man you had fallen for nearly a year prior.

Unfortunately, as fate would have it, the next day was the dreaded day the Empire closed in on Garreg Mach, and that would be the last time you would see Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd as he was now.


End file.
